wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marco
Marco is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, Marco '''is average but sometimes does okay his skill level is either 390 or 410 and he plays with Haru or Naomi. In Baseball, he does okay at skill 400+. His Baseball team consists of himself, James, Jake, Mike, Oscar, Chris, Martin, Fumiko and Misaki. '''Marco plays on the baseball teams of Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Naomi and Haru. In Boxing, his skill is low at only 100-200. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Marco is the Boss of level 7. In Basketball, his skill is 656-660 and he plays with Rainer and Marisa. In Swordplay, he is a Pro. His level is 1121. In Table Tennis, he is the 4th worst with a skill of only around 60. He is OK at Cycling, coming 61st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Marco is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is Maruko. * In both Boxing and Table Tennis, Marco is the 4th worst player. * You can earn his badge by making 100 edits on Wii Sports articles, but on My Miis wiki, you can earn his badge by making 5 edits on Mii articles. Gallery MarcoDACotQR.JPG|Marco's QR Code 18- Marco's Team.jpg|Marco's Baseball Team 2018-01-14 (19).png|Marco in Baseball Marco.png|Marco as the level 7 Boss in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (44).png|Marco in Swordplay Speed Slice Marco sax.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-07 (30).png Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 2018-02-09 (1).png|Marco in Boxing 20180210_073238.jpg|Marco and his teammates Rainer and Marisa in Basketball 2018-02-11.png|Marco in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (42).png|Another photo of Marco In Swordplay Duel IMG_0074.JPG|Marco in Table Tennis smile.jpg|Marco smiling with Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa 036.jpg|Marco is on the right 2018-07-21 (3).png|Marco doubling up with Haru in Wii Sports Tennis Badge-3-5.png|Marco's Badge IMG_0480.JPG|Marco playing Basketball at High Noon IMG 20180806 090647 001 COVER.jpg|Marco (face not revealed) in Tennis IMG 20180808 125830.jpg|Marco in a minigame with Gabi, Saburo and Eduardo 2018-07-25 (3).png|Marco doubling up with Naomi in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-08-28 (73).png|Marco (left). in Cycling 2018-10-01 (68).png 2018-10-07 (2).png 2018-10-08 (57).png Marco, Kathrin, and Fumiko participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Misaki, Marco, and Kathrin participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sarah, Daisuke, and Marco participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Marco, Yoko, and Sandra participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-11-09 (5).png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Keiko, Mia, Hayley, Oscar, Marco, and Ian featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Hiroshi, Greg, Gwen, Asami, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Misaki, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Miis who love green Category:Silver badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Green Males Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:5 Letters Category:Adults